


child of mine

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: She senses him.





	child of mine

**Author's Note:**

> tlj destroyed me with leia and ben feels, so have this

A flicker within her; distinct and meaningful. She senses him, even through the midst of battle. Knows, instantly, that he’s out there in the sea of stars, piloting one of the fighters attacking her ship.

(She does not think of who taught him how to pilot; refuses to remember the image of a baby Ben on Han’s lap, sat in the pit of the Falcon). 

It’s not the connection she’s used to. The boy she feels— _the man_ —is not one she remembers. What she feels is darkness, anger, desperation. It is a fiery mix of emotions, one that almost scares her.

(She does not think of how this had always been there, like a distant simmer beneath the surface). 

Through it, in the core of it, she feels conflict, too. A hint of hesitation. It’s a heartbreaking familiarity; a reminder of what Kylo Ren once was, of a time before. Where he was not yet a monster, when he was only Ben Solo. Her son. Her _boy._  

(She knows he can feel her, too).

It’s last thought she has before the back of their ship is blown, her men thrown into the mercy of space with a ferocious explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crylohux) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
